1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid jack, and particularly, to a hybrid jack that accept an RJ45 cable or an active cable plug.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,519, issued to Reichle on Dec. 12, 2006, discloses a hybrid socket. The socket has a housing comprising recesses and/or through channels. Electrical and/or optical components can be placed in said recesses and/or through channels, in particular optical lines (POFs), mini-coax cables, power supply or control cables, light diodes or components for wireless transmission systems. Said recesses and/or through channels are arranged such that said electrical and/or optical components can be simultaneously used with standard RJ-45 plug connectors to give a universal interface.
An active optical cable plug is disclosed at a web address: http://www.finisar.com/product_Laserwire—109. Finisar's active optical cables accelerate storage, data, and high-performance computing connectivity. Laserwire™ (FCBP110LD1Lxx) targets the 10 GbE, FCoE, FC and proprietary interconnect markets, providing the lowest power and lowest cost option for next generation connectivity.
An object of present invention is to provide a hybrid jack that compatibly accepts a RJ45 cable or an active cable plug.